


Yukilisa week collection

by Swagyano



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, i havent written in months im kicking myself out of the rut for THEM, ok hand emoji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: Quick drabbles for yukilisa week because I love them, hopefully I can keep up with this! Prompts from yukilisa_week on twitterDay 1: Sakura viewingDay2: Our song





	1. Day1: Sakura viewing

It really was easy to tell Spring was just around the corner. The days were getting longer, warmer, and Yukina almost missed the way her take-out coffee would warm up her hands and give her that cozy feeling. While most students were happy about the warm sun Yukina felt mostly indifferent. Not like she really made any plans to go outside, at least not any that are influenced by what the weather is like. Although she couldn't help but feel the relief knowing warm weather is easier on her fluffy friends who frequent the nearby playground. That's about the only place Yukina goes. 

 

Today like any other day, she didn't make extra plans to go anywhere. Or at least that's what she thought her day would be like until Lisa sheepishly voiced her idea on their way to school. 

 

“Sayo said she's planning to go sakura viewing with Rinko and a few others,” She paused for a moment and Yukina took notice she's looking anywhere but at her, “I'm glad for them~ I'm sure it'll be fun…”

 

Sakura viewing… in honesty Yukina never understood the appeal of it. Sure it looks pretty, but is it really worth staring at? She can appreciate them when she passes by just fine. 

 

“I'd really like to go as well.” Lisa added when Yukina once again failed to give her a verbal reply, a hint of… something in her voice that Yukina didn't quite catch on. Wishful? Her brow furrowed as she shrugged, and her response only made Lisa pout more. 

 

“Then go with them.”

 

“They're doing it at school, I don't really wanna intrude y’know?”

 

“Then ask around class. I'm sure you'll find someone interested.”

 

Much to her confusion, Lisa stopped im her tracks. Yukina did as well, and when she turned to look at Lisa she saw that glint in her eyes that usually indicated Yukina's being being dense. Rewinding the conversation in her head she really didn't know what she possibly said wrong, but she couldn't help but to feel a little embarrassed when Lisa stared at her like that.

 

“I wanna go with you, Yukina!”

 

_ Ah.  _ How did she not see that coming?

 

Her mouth opened and then close, words failing to come out, resuming to stare at Lisa with a dumbfounded expression. 

 

She looked to the side, skeptical, to which Lisa let out a loud sigh and caught up to her to tug on her arm and pout. “Come onnnn Yukinaaa. We've known each other our whole lives and we've never done it together. Moca says she goes with her friends every year.”

 

Once more Yukina opened her mouth to argue, but then she saw that puppy-like look. Olive eyes full of hope and determination to argue back against Yukina’s nitpicky comments  if needed. How can she possibly say no to that? A part of her would bet Lisa knows she can't say no to that look that softens her heart. 

 

Defeated, she sighed, “Fine…” and Lisa smiled widely, eyes filled with excitement. 

 

“Thank you Yukina! It’s a date! I know a perfect spot we can visit, ‘kay? And I'll make it up to you by baking some cookies after.”

 

The corner of her mouth curved into a small smile Yukina wasn't aware of as they continued on their way to school, Lisa's arm still locked with Yukina’s. If it's just two of them, it can't possibly be bad. 


	2. Day2: our song

Lisa came over that evening to help Yukina with lyrics she was struggling with. She usually prefers to work on them alone, taking her time so they’d be worthy of a song that’s played by Roselia, but with Lisa’s recent interest in getting better at lyrics writing Yukina decided it might be a good opportunity for her to join. An invitation Lisa was more than happy to accept.

 

For many nights she watched the lights staying on until late hours through the curtains across from her room. She knew better than to disturb Yukina when she’s working so hard for the band, but she couldn’t help wondering how exactly Yukina’s process of it goes, knowing only bits and pieces such as lots of silence and focus. All she had was her own assumptions. 

 

And she wasn’t finding out the details during her visit, either.

 

The process went down hill rather quickly, both of them pulling blanks much to Yukina’s frustration. Luckily Lisa managed to convince her they should just take a break before things get harder from overthinking. Even she couldn’t help feeling a little bummed by how very little progress was made when going over the sheets of lyrics scattered around, a pang of guilt gnawing at her for not being of more use to Yukina.  _ ‘It’s just one of those days’ _ , Yukina would say begrudgingly upon admitting defeat before sinking onto the bed with her guitar.

 

When Lisa glanced at the clock it was already passed midnight. Even though they live right next to each other, Yukina offered she stayed over tonight so they could give writing another go in the morning. Another offer Lisa was happy to accept, this time even more giddy about it.

 

Feeling exhausted after their failure Lisa slumped besides Yukina, close enough that their shoulders were touching. Yukina didn’t protest verbally and instead leaned against Lisa while she plucked at the strings of her guitar. Now that she’s so close to her Lisa could finally see how much toll this song writing process has taken on her, dark circles under her eyes visible when she stared long enough. Her heart felt heavy and with a frown she rested her head against Yukina.

 

_ I want to help her. _

 

The gentle guitar playing was almost enough to lull her into sleep, and she fought off a yawn as her eyes closed. She let the gentle music guide her through her thoughts, pondering over the directions they could take with the new song. They sat like that in silence for a while, and it wasn’t until a couple of minutes later that Lisa realized Yukina wasn’t just playing random notes on her guitar. She was playing a song. Song that was made for her.

 

The moment she picked up on the melody that was the chorus of  _ Hidamari Rhodonite _ , warmth spread within her chest.

 

Lisa couldn’t help but to smile. She still remembers the first time she realized the song was dedicated to her. The emotions were overwhelming, tearing her between wanting to grin like an idiot and bawling her eyes out. This wasn’t just any song, this was everything Yukina felt, and all the appreciations she holds for her. A part of her wondered how long it took her to write this song. Was she struggling as much as now, or was she going through it like a breeze? Even if she hits bumps here and there, the way Yukina puts her heart and soul into what she writes was what made each and every one of the songs so special.  _ Hidamari  _ was just a little more special to Lisa of course.

 

While Yukina was humming quietly besides her Lisa wondered if she was ever to write a song about how she felt about Yukina, would she be able to do it? Well, probably. There were many feelings she could express about Yukina, but it would definitely be all over the place. There’s just too much to talk about. If she wanted it to be even half as good as Yukina’s, she’d probably need a good week or two to put it all more organized and make it sound like a song.

 

But that’s why she has Yukina here, to help her. So they can work together, and create their song. One that she looks forward to Yukina singing, and maybe even joining her.

 

Yukina stopped playing once Lisa shuffled off of the bed for a moment to pick up a couple of papers and the discarded pen. She raised her eyebrow curiously, questioning only what she’s doing with a look when Lisa settled back beside her.

 

“We should be getting some sleep soon.”

 

Despite what she was saying, Lisa could hear the hint of amusement in her voice to which she simply smiled as she twirled the pen in her fingers, “I think I’ll do a quick writing exercise before sleep, I hope you don’t mind looking over it when I’m done~”

 

Yukina shook her head, not in disapproval but the opposite actually. She had weird ways of showing affection and that’s only one of many things Lisa loves about her so much.

 

“It won’t be a waste, I promise~ I just think… I might finally have some inspiration for our song.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what this is but im finishing this at almost 4am bc im bad with time management but also i refuse to miss a day, stan lisayuki

**Author's Note:**

> more accurate title for this would be lisa invites yukina sakura viewing but u kno  
> kinda short for day1 and im not too satisfied bc i planned to add more but im short on time today so its the best i can do rn dasoidhaso stan lisayuki


End file.
